Optical displays such as backlit liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are used in a variety of applications including mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic game systems, laptop computers, computer monitors, and television screens. Optical films are used in such displays to provide a variety of functions, including light diffusion, light polarization and brightness enhancement. Typically, several such films are stacked together within an optical display in order to improve display performance and/or battery life.
Previous methods of packaging and handling stacked films include stacking the films one at a time into a display or bonding the films to each other prior to assembly in the display. Bonding methods include thermal welding, laser welding, solvent welding, crimping, or use of adhesives, as described for example in US Patent Publication 2005/0046767A (Freking et al., titled “Adhesive Stacking for Multiple Optical Films”). When stacked, the films are typically attached to the display frame.